The Magick
by Nabila-The Black Briar Queen
Summary: “The question is, what are you doing lying on the floor, with empty rum bottles littered all around you?” McGonagall asked, looking Hermione square in the eye.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and the entire plot line of this story is pretty much made up by me. Neither J.K. Rowling nor Scholastic books are in any way affiliated with me or this story.

**Rating**: R for possible sex and violence

**Ship**: Draco/Hermione

**Chapter 1**: Drinking Rum

**Author's Note**: I want you guys to read and review! You guys can flame, but be warned I may flame you back. I really just want some constructive criticism.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do. Harry wanted something she couldn't give him. It wasn't going to work. She didn't love him and so she told him. She hadn't known how she would hurt Harry. And now she couldn't talk to him. She'd lost her best friend.

He'd told her that it didn't matter that she didn't love him because he hated her. So Hermione, being the stubborn person she was, threw back an "I hate you more than you could ever hate me!" and turned around to storm out of the room when Harry, in a dangerous voice cast a spell Hermione had never hear before. Suddenly Hermione was ripped from the very floor on which she stood. She was violently thrown across the room, landing with a loud thud on the floor. She prayed no one heard that.

"Harry you Bastard!" she screamed at him as she lifted herself up.

"You're gonna pay for that." She said, just above a whisper. Her eyes turned a forbidding color of silver that flashed into midnight black. Harry was too angry to notice this subtle change however. He raised his wand to attack her again, when it was flung from his hands. Hermione reached out and plucked the wand out of the air. Harry tried calling his wand back to him and after a lot of vibration and violent shaking it flew across the room back to Harry, who grabbed it just before it hit him in the stomach.

"That's what you think, wench" Harry was still using that foreboding voice. It sent chills up Hermione's back. Hermione moved her hand in an upward motion and Harry was lifted off the floor. Just as he was casting a spell at Hermione from up in the air Draco Malfoy walked in the room.

"Well, well, what have we here? A little lovers dispute perhaps?" Draco asked, with far too much calm for Hermione's liking. And that little remark had hit close to home.

Harry suddenly dropped his attack on Hermione and threw Draco across the room. This broke Hermione's concentration and she dropped Harry, who landed hard on his feet.

As soon as he hit the ground he stalked towards Draco with a predators gleam in his eye.

"Harry no!" Hermione cried, worried about the consequences of this night.

Harry was beyond listening to Hermione. She ran over and grabbed his shoulder and he shrugged her off, throwing her back hard. Hermione was unprepared for this and hit one of the nearby desks. She was knocked out cold.

As Harry bent over Malfoy who looked as though he was knocked out as well Malfoy's eyes suddenly flicked open, and he punched Harry right between the eyes, breaking his glasses. Harry grabbed his forehead.

Malfoy got up and surveyed the room. He needed to get out before someone came in and found him in there with those two fools.

Suddenly he was hit from behind by something cold and hard. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger!" Hermione heard a sharp voice say. It sounded far away. She tried to lift her head but found it heavy and pounding. When she opened her eyes the light hurt them so she shut them quickly.

"Get up NOW!" she heard that screaming voice again.

"Please shut up." She mumbled, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"What did you say to me Miss Granger?" Hermione finally managed to open her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall?" she asked in confusion. She fully thought she was asleep in her dorm. Then last nights events came flooding back and she suddenly lifted her head, hitting her head on the desk above her.

"Ow." She said, rubbing her head slightly. She moved out from under the desk and sat up.

"Where's Harry?" she asked in confusion. She wanted to hurt the bastard.

"The question is, what are you doing lying on the floor, with empty rum bottles littered all around you?" McGonagall asked, looking Hermione square in the eye.

Hermione looked around her. She saw Draco crumpled on the floor a few feet from her, and everywhere else there were empty bottles of rum, that looked a lot like the ones sold at the Hogshead.

"Harry" Hermione said between gritted teeth. She was going to kill him. But she didn't have time to think about much else, as her head was throbbing and she was falling back, seemingly in slow motion, until she lay on the floor again, eyes closed, unconscious.

The next time Hermione woke up, it was in the hospital wing. Draco lay beside her, yawning loudly. McGonagall and Snape were conversing in low tones a few feet away.

"Miss Granger, you're awake. Good." The way Snape said "good" sounded anything but.

"You and Mr. Malfoy are in serious trouble." Uh-oh, Hermione thought. This can _not _be good.

"Underage wizards, drinking on school grounds." McGonagall said. Hermione hung her head in defeat. She was in trouble. Wait! Did she say...

"Drinking! I wasn't drinking! I've never drunk anything in my life!" Hermione said, appalled that anyone would think she would do something so...bad!

"There were rum bottles all around you and Mr. Malfoy. There's rum on your breath. The evidence is against you." Draco still wasn't awake enough to comprehend what was being said.

"But..." Hermione tried to argue. But it was no use. Snape glared at her and McGonagall cut her off.

"I will be taking 75 points for both Slytherin and Gryffindor." Hermione didn't really care about the points, but what came next was absolutely devastating.

"You will also be serving a months detention with Mr. Filch." Hermione's mouth was agape. When Snape told her to close it she did so slowly and then gave him a menacing glare.

Once the two teachers left the room Hermione sighed. At least Malfoy was in trouble too. This brought to mind the fact that she would be serving a months detention with Malfoy. Dear lord this was awful.


End file.
